A Hero's Legacy
by firesoul911
Summary: It's the story of a boy raised in Bowerstone South, but born for greatness. Takes place in the lost chapters.
1. Blaze

**A/N: They say in Bowerstone South when you rent out the marital house, a woman and her child will live there. When you marry the woman, after a while they will disappear. Whether this really happens or not, I won't know since there's currently a man living in mine, but I always wondered where they went. Read and review please. This is my first fanfic, so suggestions will be welcome. Encouragements will always be nice, though.**

**I don't own Fable...blah blah blah...I wish.**

Chapter 1~Blaze

I moved to Bowerstone when I was five. Me and Mum lived in the rented the marital home in Bowerstone owned by the new Hero. I complained that I didn't want to live in Bowerstone South. It was crummy and poor. Mum always said "Just be glad you ain't livin' in one of them tents, you hears?" Bowerstone South had a bunch of tents that people slept in and even called their own. You could get arrested for trespassing if you slept in one of them in the night. There was a huge gate with a guard in the middle of Bowerstone South, and everyone knew what was beyond that gate. Bowerstone North. The high class part of Bowerstone.

Me and Mum had lived in Oakvale before. She had no house or husband, so we slept in the inn above the tavern. She heard that the Hero bought a house in Bowerstone South that he put up for rent, so we hid on one of the boats that goe between Oakvale and Bowerstone Quay on the east beach. We braved a three days journey on boat before we got to Bowerstone Quay. My few years in Okavale were a blur. I knew that as soon as I could walk, I'd sneak into people's houses and take pies and books that me and Mum would use later. She'd read me the books by the pale moonlight, which is why when we moved to Bowerstone I couldn't believe how doltish and stupid the other kids were.

I didn't know who my father was. I always imagined him to be a strong and intimidating guard, or a wily and brave trader. Never did I think of him as an ordinary man, like the men whose only jobs are to carry the crates of cider to the tavern. But neither did I think of him as a great hero, or possibly, and great villain.

Mum didn't have a job, but yet she was still able to pay rent, which I thought was amazing. There were only three women in all of Bowerstone who I could think of who had a job; Scarlet the hair dresser, Maggie the barmaid, and Lady Grey, mayor of Bowerstone.

The new Hero would visit the school next to me and Mum's house a lot. We would be playing hopscotch in the little play area outside the school with a guard watching over us, and the Hero would come and kick chickens for our amusement and the guard would look at him disdainfully.

There was a bench in the play area where a parent could sit and watch over us. My friend Sue's father was sitting there one time, and she asked to me "Why don't we ever see your father here, Blaze?"

Blaze. That was the horrible and embarrassing name Mum gave me. Blaze. It meant fire, inferno, hell-hole. Blaze. What was Mum thinking? Blaze.

"Shut up, Sue!" I yelled, and pushed her to the ground. "My mum says you're a bastard!" she cried. _Great_, I thought. I wanted to cry, but even at five years old, I couldn't shed a tear. Even for myself.

The Hero would bring in books that our teacher would teach a lesson from, since Lady Grey cut the funding for our school. From these books I learned that Oakvale wasn't that far away if you really thought about it. Outside of Bowerstone was Lookout Point. From Lookout Point you go to Greatwood forest. From Greatwood to Darkwood. Barrow Fields was right outside of Darkwood, and Barrow Fields connected straight to Oakvale. Of course you could've just done what Mum did and stowaway on the boats that go to and fro between Bowerstone Quay and Oakvale.

One day while playing in the play area across from the school, Mum was sitting on the bench. The Hero came over, and we all cheered. While laughing with friends, I glanced over at Mum. The Hero was flirting with her! After school she took me aside and said she was marrying him. Right then I hated the Hero.

I heard a story that our teacher read in class one day. It was about a man who killed his wife. With the Hero I expected the worse. It's what I thought of all heroes now. They were corrupt. They married pretty ladies to get their dowries, expected gifts and love, and killed them when they tired of them. I didn't want this to happen to Mum. I didn't want this to happen to me. Mum was all I had.


	2. The Guild of Heroes

Chapter 2~The Guild of Heroes

The Hero enhanced our house, adding a trophy mount. He put up the head of the wasp queen he killed when he first graduated from the Guild of Heroes. When I heard he killed the wasp queen in the Picnic Area, I wanted to go there so bad and see the spot where the Hero saved the innocent civilians lives. Now I loathe the thought of it.

One day the Hero came home and announced that he had finished another quest. The Guild offered him two quests; both had to deal with Orchard Farm. Orchard Farm was where Bowerstone got their cider from. The farmer there found some strange stones that he was sending away. He left a quest card at the Guild asking for protection.

"I got a hefty sum of money, too," he boasted.

"Someone was there to help you, right?" Mum asked worried.

"Of course. The farmer hired some guards," the Hero snorted, "It was mostly me protecting them."

"Hey!" I yelled. Remember, I considered guards my kin. Mum and the Hero looked at me funny so I added, "What about the other quest?"

"Ah, yes. Lady Grey left the other one. Bandits were trying to grab the boxes, and Whisper—I told you about her, right? — was just have to keep them alive. Sure she got more money, but—"

"Well why didn't you take that one then?" I asked. "You'd have gotten more money."

"But it wouldn't have been right. You should've seen Whisper right before I fought her. She had this look in her eyes that was vicious. Bloodthirsty even. It scared the living daylights out of me."

"But you beat her in the end, didn't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"I don't understand!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Mum. "Blaze, it's getting late. It's about time for you to go to bed. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow."

"I have a big day tomorrow, too," said the Hero, stretching. "I'm planning on eliminating some troublesome bandits in Greatwood, and I've heard there's a fisherman who could possibly teach me a new hobby."

Mum just smiled, and then turned to me frowning. "Bed. Now!"

Once Mum was sure that the Hero had left the next day, she told me where we were going. "The picnic area."

Before I would have probably embraced the idea of going to the picnic area. Imagine, visiting the very spot where the Hero slayed the vile wasp queen! But of course I was harboring feelings of resentment towards the Hero since he's married Mum and took that quest we argued over last night.

But once me and Mum got to Lookout Point, I didn't care anymore. I was out of this wretched own for the first time since moving from Oakvale. I ran, no, more like flew towards the picnic area. Once I got over the bridge and up the hill, I stood at the center of Lookout Point. There was a statue pointing in no specific direction. There were a few traders talking and men sitting on the benches around the statue. To my left was a hill downwards with light hanging from the trees and a podium, a stall, and a huge door at the bottom of the hill.

"That's the Hero's Guild," said a trader right next to me, which made me jump.

"What's that?"

"It's where the heroes come from."

"What do they do there?"

"Magical things…" he said, spacing out.

Finally Mum caught up with me and put her hand on my shoulder protectively. She steered me straight ahead, towards an arch with a sign that said Greatwood on it. But then we sharply turned right and went towards the picnic area. Once inside, we sat at a picnic. I saw that there was a guard there, and I waved at him. He waved back and walked away.

Mum took out pies, red meat, and apples. While I was licking my fingers from the blueberry pie, Mum said "You're destined for great things, you know."

I only nodded, not knowing nor caring what she was talking about. "And I've been thinking about what to do with you lately. I know I can't keep you huddled in Bowerstone forever. You're too smart for that. And you're talk last night reminded me that I shouldn't prolong the inevitable."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering where this was going. "Blaze, honey, you're going to the Guild of Heroes." Now I was really paying attention.

"The Guild of…Heroes? Why? How? _When?_"

"Now, dearest. You get to be a hero!"

"But what about you?"

"Oh, Blaze, don't worry about me. Your fate will unravel before you before long. You'll understand in time. I just want a better life you than child of the slums."

We walked out of the picnic. When I passed the guard he nodded to me. It restored confidence in me. I can help guards protect traders in Greatwood if I become a hero.

When we walked into the Hero's Guild, a big man wearing armor with blue lines across his face was there. He looked at Mum and she placed her hand on my head. "So we finally meet, Blaze. I'm Maze," he said in a booming voice. My lips quirked at our rhyming names. "Are you prepared for training?"

Ignoring his question, I turned towards Mum. "What will you do without me?" I asked, knowing I sounded childish.

She smiled. "I'll make myself a new life back in Oakvale. I'll start anew, but I won't forget you, dear Blaze." She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. And she left. I never saw her again.

Maze led me to a small bald man who looked wise beyond his years. He had a weird tattoo on his forehead. "Blaze, this is the Guildmaster."

"Excuse us for a moment," the Guildmaster said to me. Maze and the Guildmaster whispered a bit. All I could hear was "Son of a hero." _So that's how I got accepted into the Guild of Heroes,_ I thought. Mum must of told them that the Hero was me dad. I wanted to object, but I didn't want to be rejected, alone, and live in a tent in Bowerstone.

"Come with me," the Guildmaster said. He led me to my rooms and towards my new life.


End file.
